I'm Sorry
by allienicole16
Summary: Takes place after Duncan gets eliminated on TDWT. Has some spoilers so be warned. Rated T for language.


**Authors Note: I have been watching Total Drama Island a lot and been thinking about how Total Drama World Tour plays out. So I had to get this idea out of my head. I hope you like it and of course if you dont that's alright too. Enjoy. Takes place after Duncan gets booted out in 'African Lying Society'...enjoy!**

**

* * *

I'm sorry:**

"And the lucky loser is…Duncan!" Chris said as everyone stared at me.

"Kinda expected that," I said as I sighed, "I've gotten out of bigger jams than this one…Ah!" I yelled as Chris pushed me off the plane and towards the ground. I pulled on the cord as the ground got closer and slowly made my way down.

"Duncan?"

I turned and saw an intern standing next to a beat up limo that resembled the one used in TDA and laughed.

"What's up intern!"

"I'm supposed to pick you up, hop in." the intern said before he got back into the car and slammed the door.

I threw the bag off and walked towards the car. I hoped to make the trip to the losers' camp on my own but sadly I was not awarded that luxury.

"Crap it's you."

"Who else did you expect?" She said as I glared at her.

"I was hoping to be alone." I closed the door and made my way to the side opposite her.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before turning away and looking at the scenery. I couldn't tell where we were anymore, and frankly I didn't give a damn. I was just really happy to be out of this stupid game.

"We should talk." She said as I turned to her.

"We have nothing to talk about Courtney."

"Yeah we kind of do," She said as she sighed, "look I shouldn't have acted like I did."

"Oh really," I turned to her and smiled, 'this ought to be good,' I thought to myself.

"What happened with you and Gwen…that hurt…a lot?"

I couldn't help but feel a little bad as she turned her head and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry it happened the way it did."

"You could have told me you know."

"And risk you chopping my kiwis off…no thanks!" I said as she glared at me.

"I wouldn't have…okay maybe."

"See exactly."

"Duncan just…okay listen I don't want to fight. I just want you to know the truth…I'm not mad anymore."

"Wait what?"

"It's something I realized on the plane…you and I…we don't work like at all."

"You're just now figuring this out?"

"We don't talk…ever. We're always fighting and making out. While that's really hot sometimes it doesn't make for a good relationship. What you and Gwen have…the fact that you two were really good friends first that helps."

I watched as she played with her hands and I noticed something in them.

"Is that?"

"The skull you gave me? Yeah I've had it for a while."

"Courtney…"

She looked up at me and smiled. "I want to be friends Duncan…and only friends." She said as she handed it back to me.

"I do too." I said as I realized that I actually meant it and silently pushed her hand back. She gave me a small smile as I leaned back.

"So are you and Gwen?"

"I don't know…we didn't exactly part really at all."

"She thought you still wanted me." She whispered as I looked back at her.

"What?"

"During that last competition with her…I heard her say something to Cody about you being a jerk. I guess she thought you were getting jealous."

"Damn that Alejandro…I was trying to help him get you on his side."

"Yeah I kind of figured that out. Any way she kind of wanted to go after that. I think the vote that Cody messed up actually made her kind of happy. She didn't really try during our tie breaker."

I looked down at the ground and realized my hands were in fists. "Damn it."

"You can fix this you know." She said as I looked up.

"How?"

"They're taking us to the loser's aren't they?"

"Yeah, eventually I think."

"Well just tell her the truth when you get there. She'll understand."

I nodded then went back to staring at the scenery that passed us by.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

"Before you left you didn't act like you were into her…what changed?"

I smiled and laughed a little. "It happened a couple months before you guys managed to get to London. I was at this audition for that band you guys found me with and one of the guys recognized me. See I'd never seen celebrity manhunt."

"You never watched it?"

"Nope, it wasn't that interesting to me. Anyway he showed it to me and I saw the things Gwen said. I'd never really considered her anything more than a friend since the end of TDI…but after watching that and seeing that everyone knew how she felt. Something changed. I saw her as more than my friend…that's when I realized that what we had…that wasn't real. What I felt for Gwen…that was actually real."

"Oh…she's still a boyfriend stealer."

"It was hard for her to steal me when I was already gone…but I get what you mean."

"You should have just broken up with me."

"I know."

"You're a jerk."

"I deserve that."

"So now what?"

"Now we just go back to normal I guess."

She looked up at the roof and smiled. "I'm not going to act different when we get there."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that when we get there I will still be referring to you as the dead man and her as the boyfriend stealer. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." I said with a smile before I laid back and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"First up it's time to say hey to some friends who got booted off the big show, please welcome Owen, Courtney and Duncan!" Geoff said as we got pushed out together in a group.

"Why did I get intro'd with Owen and Jerk face?" Courtney said as she glared at him.

I slowly picked myself up as Geoff told her they were doing things differently today.

"I still get a song right? Because I've been working on mine for weeks, Ohhh-" She said as I rolled my eyes and ignored the rest of their conversation.

I took my seat next to Gwen as they aired some clip of how Courtney and bimbo Blainley totally bit it after the fall on the plane.

I looked over at Gwen when the camera panned back to Geoff, but she wouldn't even look at me. 'I guess we're going to have to talk soon,' I thought as I saw her briefly look at me out the corner of my eye and smiled.

The rest of the show went pretty well. I even laughed when Courtney stole the microphone from Harold and starting singing. Of course the stupid bear that Bridgette brought back with her had to scare the crap out of us, but it was kind of nice to have Gwen that close and actually be touching her. Even if it was because we all thought we were going to die. Finally the show took a short break and I quickly grabbed Gwen's hand and dragged her off. I was a little upset that she decided to sit next to Trent, but I didn't dwell on it too much as we walked off.

"What do you want?" She said as she ripped her hand away from mine.

"We should talk."

"Really talk? Okay how about the fact that you played me like an idiot! Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out? You were only messing with me to get back at Courtney for her flirting with that stupid tan idiot weren't you?" She yelled as I stared at her.

"Do you seriously think that?"

"I don't know you are the one that got me kicked off." She said as she turned away from me.

"Gwen I didn't mean it. I swear…I just wasn't thinking that by…god I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She said before she walked away from me again.

"Damn it." I swore before I walked back to where everyone was lining up to compete in some stupid game for their player.

* * *

After the stupid competition I tried to get her attention again and she was talking to Trent.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"No thanks…I'm going to go for a walk." She said as she started to walk away from him.

"Do you want some company?"

"Nope," I watched as he turned back around and glared at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to figure out what she sees in you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You treat her like a jerk and she still has feelings for you."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Save it…we all saw what happened. You do realize that by doing that to Cody you caused Gwen to get eliminated right? She had an alliance going and everything."

"I didn't realize it at the time. I just wanted to get back at the little dweeb."

"Well you sure did huh?"

"Whatever."

"Listen if you play your cards right she'll probably talk to you again."

"I don't need your help."

"Obviously you do otherwise she would have been sitting with you."

"Whatever," I said as I looked down.

"Exactly…look just go talk to her. Tell her whatever it is you need to say and just let things happen. She digs you a lot Duncan and I want to see her happy."

I looked at him and saw that he really meant that. "Even if it isn't with you?"

"I kind of always knew she'd end up with you. I was just waiting for it to happen."

He gave me one last glance before walking away. I believed it when he said he wanted her to be happy…I just hoped happy meant me.

* * *

"Gwen!" I called as I ran towards the beach.

"Save it Duncan. As soon as this stupid show is over I'll be out of your hair."

I ran up to her and pulled her towards me. "What if I don't want you out of my hair?" I said before I crashed my lips against hers.

She pushed her hands against my chest in protest before finally giving up and wrapping her arms around me. We kissed until we had to pull apart for air and suddenly I felt nothing but mind blowing pain on my face.

"What the hell!"

"That was for getting me kicked off. I had a plan you jack ass!"

"I know…I'm sorry."

"…I missed you." She said as she looked up at me.

"I thought about you a lot after you left. If the plane was still in one piece I would show you the picture I carved in one of the chairs."

She laughed and I took her hand into mine.

"I'm over Courtney…I was over her before you guys got to London."

"You mean it?"

"I want you Gwen…I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"It took half a season to realize I was falling for you, and for most of it you weren't even there."

"I wish I had been…maybe standing my ground on that whole singing thing wasn't for the best."

"We wouldn't be where we are right now if you hadn't done that."

We smiled at each other and I pulled her against me.

"Now what?" She whispered into my chest.

"Now we just be together…is that what you want?" I asked as she stood on her tip toes and pressed her teal lips against mine.

"Of course that's what I want. That's all I really want."

"Me too," I said before I crashed my lips against hers once more.


End file.
